I will Free him
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Seras vows to free her master, and Take vengeance on Integra after being made to kill a boy on a mission to America. Let's see how that turns out. AxS


i thought i'd try my hand at this again just to see if i still have what it takes to write hellsing before getting back to my story 'I find you attractive'. If this turns out well then i'm gonna go back and tweak my other one. Edit, Re-write, Compose different chapters entirely most likely to replace the old ones.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Additional titles may be added to disclaimers in later chapters.

**Thoughts**

_Telepathic comunication_

"Speaking"

Chapter One

Seras Victoria sat in her chamber reading a book about dark arts, idly sipping blood from the nightly packet that Walter brought her and smoothing some of her strawberry blonde locks behind her ear. She was looking for a certain incantation. One powerful enough to release her master from the bonds of Hellsing.

"You wont find anything useful in that book, Police Girl", her master's disembodied voice filled the room causing a faint smile to light her face. His eyes appeared infront of her first then the rest of his body followed. He wore only his pants, showing off his naked upperbody that still was wet from the shower he had recently taken.

"Then where should I be looking, Master?", she asked as she openly stared at him, letting him feel her lust for him through the link in their minds. His grin told her he liked where her thoughts were going.

"There is only one book in this Organization that holds the incantation that will free me from these chains of slavery", he held up an ungloved hand that showed the same mark as his gloves burned into his flesh. The pentagram glowed red briefly sending up a small trail of smoke. He heard Seras sigh and smiled a little sheepishly at her.

"Let me guess. That book is..."

"In the top drawer in Integra's desk", he finished for her before walking closer to her petite form,"Protected by another Incantation." Her head lowered to the ground thoughts of her promise unfulfilled filling her mind. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Master, I-"

"You may call me Alucard now, Seras. I believe you've earned the right", he gave her a soft smile which she returned grasping his hand in her own allowing their fingers to intwine.

"Alucard, I'm afraid that I wont be able to keep my vow at this rate?", her look saddened slightly, tears of blood forming in the corners of her eyes. Alucard caressed her cheek with his free hand.

"Do not fret Seras... I know another way to break these sigils", he said his voice lowering. Seeing Seras look up at him questioningly he smiled at her again glad to see her fire once again in her eyes.

**_What I am about to tell you you must not breathe a word of while in the Hellsing Manor or any of it's soldiers' presence, Seras_**, his barritone voice filled her mind. She nodded mutely at the seriousness in which his voice was relayed to her.

**_With my own power I will be able to break the seal_**, Seras gave him a look that asked if he could do so then why hadn't he done so before,**_ Until now I had no reason too, nor the resources. When I break the seal I will be left very vulnerable. A simple gun could end my unlife. That's the main reason I've had to wait, but now that you have been trained properly I believe I can do it. After that we can leave together... And I can finally make you my queen._**

Already he could feel the warmth of love and excitement bubbling inside her, although she was trying to keep it in check lest she blurt something that could devastate the entire plan.

**_When do we do this, Alucard?_**, she hoped despertely it would be soon. She wanted to leave this place and return only for the revenge that both she and her master so rightfully deserved.

**_On the night of the full moon, in four days time._** He smiled at her encouraginly before slowly dematerializing from her room.

"Rest, Police Girl", he said to her outloud once again with his disembodied voice," You're going to need it."

"Yes... Alucard", She said as he climbed into her coffin pessing the button for the lid to come down. Her smile broadened when she immagined the look on Integra's face when both she an her master were free to do as they wished. She soon fell into a blissful sleep.

+---- Integra's Office ----+

Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing watched a television screen that showed the events that happened in Seras' room. She bit the end of her cigar hard severing it between her teeth. What was her pet planning? What part in it did Seras play?

She pressed a button on her desk and spoke aloud,"Walter, I want you to Relieve Seras Victoria of active duty... Permanently." She then let go of the button not awaiting his answer. She placed her elbows on her desk and intwined her fingers together before her.

"You will not leave my control until my passing, Alucard. I don't care what that draculina vowed to do, You are my pet and will remain so!", she spoke aloud even though no one was listening. She grinned as she thought back to one year ago.

+---- A two story apartment Building in Casper Wyoming America one year ago ----+

Seras and Alucard had been sent on a special mission to America a few days ago after a call from the U.S.'s vampire hunters fail to exterminate a threat in a small city. It seemed the vampire was insane and highly unpredictable causing them problems.

After only a day within the city Alucard had found the wayward vampire, but something was different in his attitude when he returned to Seras.

"Did you exterminate him?", She asked quietly. He shook his head the insane gleam gone from his eyes. This fact worried her more than anything.

He said that at the time the vampire was no threat to him so he let it pass by unharmed and blissfully unaware of it's assured destruction. Seras sighed. She knew that meant that her master was probably not going to wind up being the one to kill the poor soul. But she still wondered why he didn't do it. She would recieve the answer soon enough.

She approached the door to apartment silently her gun held at the ready. As she neared she could hear the dripping of blood and the sobs of ayoung man. At first she hesitated, but finally kicked in the door aiming her gun at a sobbing boy lying over the figure of his dead mother. He was saying something she couldn't quite hear and seemed oblivious to her presence in the room. She walked closer to him and his words soon became clear to her.

"Her blood...", he whimpered softly to himself," I can taste her blood..."

Seras gasped realizing that the boy was the rogue midian of the night the were after. The gasp alerted him to her presence finally and he looked up. He whiped the bloody tears from the corner of his crimson eyes looking at her. Blood corvered his chin showing he had only recently fed on the woman that was his mother, his brown hair was tied back in a low pony tail that hung halfway down his back, his clothes wer too staied with blood to define the original color.

"You're one of the hunters... Aren't you?", he asked sniffling,"One of the ones that Priest mentioned?"

Seras tried not to show the shock on her face and nodded. Could the priest have been Anderson? Right now that didn't matter. She had a job to do.

**_You must kill him, Seras. It is what my master orders_**, Alucard's voice held deep regret in it. He hated making her do this. It was not of his own will that Seras would kill the vampire she now faced. If he had his way then the boy would live... But it could not be under the current circumstances.

The boy got up and walked to Seras seemingly unthreatening but tshe aimed her gun loaded with blessed silver bullets by instinct. he stopped in frot of her kneeled down and grabbed her hands in a steel grip moving them so the barrel was at his skull.

"Kill me", he pleaded looking into her eyes. She looked back into his deep crimson orbs and could see fear and self loathing within them.

**_Master, He's just a boy. Couldn't we take him back with us? Train him to fight with us?_**

_**No, Seras, You must kill him. It is Integra's will.**_

**_What is your will master?_**, Seras asked sensing the underlying meaning that he did not want this boy to die, atleast not this way.

Alucard sighed. His fledgling was sharp as a tack sometimes,**_That does not matter. You are being ordered by the head of Hellsing to Kill him._** Seras didn't reply to this.

The boy still looked at her with his sad empty eyes and once again pleaded her to kill him. She somehow felt that this whole situation was a show of Integra's power. That it was her trying to make Seras realize who was in control. Seras growled infrustration.

She closed her eyes for a moment to regain control of her emotions then opened them again to see the boy had his own closed. She gave another sigh and quickly squeezed the trigger.

She was surprized that the boy did not wither away into the fine silver ash most vampires did but only turn into a human boy once again. to make sure her mind was not playing a trick on her she lifted open one of his eyelids. Brown eyes.

_**Master, what's-**_

_**His name was Jonathan. He was born to a human mother and a Vampire father. He was truly an innocent Seras, as are you, so only you could kill him.**_

But, Master, If he was an innocent... Then why did he need to be destroyed?

**_A show of force. Integra did this. It was her will that the half-blood be destroyed. She feared the power it could have held so showed her own to the world of the night by destroying him in his weakest stage._** He clearly hated what had occured but dropped the subject from there,**_We go home now, Seras._**

---- Two days later in Integra's office ----+

Seras burst into Integra's office nearly knocking the large double doors off their hinges. She stomped her way over to Integra's desk and easily kicked it aside scattering papers through the air as it crashed into the wall. She grabbed integra by the collar of her business suit and lifted her into the air, Growling menacingly.

"What is the meaning of this?", Integra demanded in outrage. Seras' glare intensified.

"A show of force", she said lowly, in a tone that would almost send a chill down the Hellsing heir's spine.

"I demand you let go of me this instant!", Her deman went unheeded. She growled and called for her pet.

As Alucard phased into the room Seras dropped integra back into her seat.

"Remember these words and remember these words and remember them well, _human"_, she spat after saying human as it now left a vile taste in her mouth,"My master may be under your control, but I am not. And I vow on my own blood", She bit her wrist and slashed horizontically at Integra, causing some of the blood to his hear in the face," That before you die he will leave your servitude!" She turned and stromed out of the office, most likely going down to her chamber to sleep after the long trip home.

Integra was left in shock at the happenings. Alucard had a proud grin on his face as he now stood beside his master. Integra finally came back to her sences and while the blood off her face with her hand.

"Alucard, I demand that you punish that girl for her impertenence", she said calmly. The elder vampire did not hide his glare as he faded away to find his fledgling.

He found her as he had expected in his room running a gloved hand over his coffin. He gave a sigh that let her know he was there.

"I have been ordered to punish you", he said calmly. She still didn't turn to him.

"Then I guess I will recieve punishment... I meant what I said, Master. I will free you."

He nodded to her," I know."

--- present day ----+

Integra did not know what Alucard had done to punish Seras, but she hoped it left scars. That girl needed to learn who held the power here.

--- In Walter's room----+

Walter stared at the speaker that had just been shut off, mulling over his orders to destroy the draculina. He sighed ad looked to the figure of alucard standing in the shadows a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You were right, Alucard", he whispered dejectedly,"She has become weak... I will help you, if only to restore honor to this organization."

Alucard gave a tip of the hat and phased into the wall leaving the butler to go find Seras and tell her to run away and meet Alucard in four days, At the chapel in cheddar where they first met.

"Once I am free, You will pay for what your family has done to Seras and me... Integra", he said aloud a smirk on his face.

end chapter

A/N: there you have it. the first chapter. tell me what yall think about it and maybe i'll update. ciao


End file.
